Unfinished Business
by foreverme16
Summary: Flora is an Bloomix fairy that leads a normal life with her adoptive mother Faragonda, the Winx Club and Specialists and her boyfriend Helia. But what if she's forced to reveal her identity as the princess of Linphea, the kingdom that was destroyed by the ancestral witches? What if her parents aren't dead? What if she has a sister? What if she had a power no one knew she had?
1. Prologue Lost Powers

Lost Powers

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Mummy? Daddy?" whimpered a three-year-old girl in the Main Street. She had wandered away from her parents to look at a plant growing on the sidewalk and now couldn't find her parents._

 _"Flora!" shouted a middle-aged woman running to the girl with her arms spread wide- like waiting for a hug-, which Flora gladly gave upon her. "Never_ _scare me like that ever again, okay my little rose bud?" asked the woman. "Yes mummy." replied the little girl. The woman was a brunette with soil brown hair and honey blond highlights. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall._

 _Out of nowhere a ice cold voice snarled" Aw, how sweet. Too bad it's all gonna end tragically._ _Mu hahahaha!_ _"_ _the voice burst into such ghoulish laughter that the flowers all wilted and the birds stopped singing._

 _As soon as the woman heard the voice, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want Ifa?"she asked, shielding her child with her own body. Your life. The precious life of the queen of Linphea. Of course if you'd prefer, I'll just kill your little baby princess instead." the voice answered menacing., remaining Show yourself Ifa, or are you too afraid?" the woman taunted. Undaunted from what the witch had said._

 _"_

 _"Show yourself so we can settle the scores Ifa." the woman said_

 _Just as the woman predicted, the witch floated down from the grey skies along with two companions to defend herself. They each carried a peculiar looking baby, babies that were different from normal ones._

 _The first baby had dark brown hair and menacing black eyes. The words 'witch of darkness' were embroidered on the dark purple cloth enveloping her._

 _The next baby had purple eyes- the colour of a storm cloud- and puffy purple hair that matched the colour of her eyes. The words' witch of storms' were embroidered on the red cloth holding her._

 _The last baby had cold blue eyes the colour of ice and light blue hair. The colour of her blue hair was so light, it could easily pass of as white. The_ _words' witch of ice' was embroidered on the blue cloth holding her delicate body._

 _"My word, what is...that?!" the woman asked, pointing to each baby in turn, rather amused to see babies in the arms of the coldest, meanest witches in Magix. "These are our babies and they will carry on our legacy of the most terrifying witches of all time!_ _Mu Hahahahahaha!_ _" the witch the woman had called Ifa swooned over the little babies._

 _Suddenly, all three floating women shouted in sync," Power of Death, we summon you!" As quick as lightning, a strange black powder rained down on the child's mother, but the woman quickly dodged and told the child, "My petal, go, run far away never come back okay? " The child knowing there was no other answer, nodded her head and ran._

 _The child, after running for a few minutes, banged into her father that was searching for her. "Daddy, mummy needs help! Three scary ladies came than she told me to run!" cried the little girl. "As soon as her father heard 'three scary ladies' his usually soft expression hardened. "Run my dear, and never come back here" he said to the child, before running in the direction his daughter had come from._

 _The girl ran and ran till she could run no more and took a rest. She looked around and spotted a elderly woman on the sidewalk._

 _The elderly woman saw her and asked, "Where are your parents, child?" The girl glanced at the woman kind face and knew that she could trust her. The girl than explained to the woman about the witches and how her parents should be fighting them as they speak._

 _"Yes, child I see... child my name is Faragonda. What's your name child?" " Uh... my name is Flora, miss Faragonda."Flora answered shyly. "Flora, what a lovely name. You can stay with me if you want Flora child. I could become your adoptive parent, okay?" Flora nodded her head and asked, " Can I go pick up my things first?" "Of course, Flora." Faragonda smiled. "That child has a lot to learn about the world" she muttered. "And those three witches"_

*Present Time*

"BAM! BAM!" "Whoa!"Flora screamed in surprise, waking up from her dream. "Musa!"Flora screamed. " Stop playing the cymbals!" "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Musa apologized sheepishly. "I guess I just don't have the talent for cymbals like I do for the flute."

Flora turned to check the time:12.00pm. Just then, she heard a delighted scream followed by a voice saying "Lets have a Stella Sleepover and invite the boys!" Soon, all the members of the Winx Club gathered in the living room and sat by their respective boyfriend that had come. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" screamed Stella.

* Flora's P.O.V.*

"I'll go first, Nabu, truth or dare?" "Dare." replied Nabu. "I dare you to transport all the Alfea teachers to red fountain and all the red fountain teachers to Alfea. "I said. " Fine, a dare's a dare." Nabu meditated for a moment and then said, "Done, I'm gonna have to put them back later." I cast a spell so that they won't wake up. Now it's payback time. Flora, truth or dare?" "Truth of course, I'm not dumb." I answered.

"I've always wanted to know... are you a commoner or royalty?"Nabu asked, genuinely curious.

I answered with a sigh, "I guess it's time for all of you to know... I'm royalty."


	2. You're a Princess?

**Hi! I'm new to all this stuff so if you have any suggestions, please feel** **free to tell me! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but I wish I did.**

You're a Princess?

"What!" the whole room(except Flora) exclaimed.

"Flora, would you care to explain?"asked Nabu, though it sounded less like a question and more like a accusation. "Well you see, my father, the king and my mother, the queen were very powerful and whether their alive or dead they are able to get in touch with me through my dreams."Flora explained briefly. "But the real question is... are they alive or dead?" said Flora with a sigh.

"So Flora, darling, are you telling us that they can talk to you in your dreams?" asked Helia gently but firmly.

"Yes." Flora said simply, like it was no big deal. "The only reason I'm in Alfea is because my adoptive parent owns Alfea." "Are you telling me that your adoptive mum is Miss Faragonda?" asked Bloom. Her eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to fall out.

"Yup." Flora replied. "You all look very worn out. Why not I make all of you some rose hip tea and chocolate chip cookies?" asked Flora with a giggle. "Sure!"everyone agreed heartily. No one could resist some of Flora's homemade rose hip tea and chocolate chip cookies!

"So do you all feel better now?" Flora asked, trying to stifle her laughter. It was just so amusing to see them fight over the cookies and tea!

Unfortunately, they heard her giggling and turned to give her their best death glares. "What's so funny, huh Flora?" asked Stella, while chucking a pillow at her. Luckily, Flora was a skilled dancer and dodged it just in time. The pillow hit Riven-who was behind her- instead. When the pillow hit Riven, everybody gasped.

 _This will not have a good ending_ everybody knew. When the pillow slid of his face, it revealed his tomato- coloured face. "Oh Riven, your face is red. Come, let me wash it for you." said Musa, trying to usher him upstairs. But it was too late. Riven chucked a pillow at Stella but due to lousy aim it missed and hit Sky instead. Sky now threw a pillow at Riven who ducked just in time to miss it. It hit Bloom instead.

This was a start to a _ **big**_ _ **fight**_. "That's it! It's war! Girls against boys!" screamed Bloom.

With the Girls

"So, Bloom what's the plan?" asked Stella expectactantly.

"Musa, you will throw pillows at the guys. Than, while their busy with you, Aisha and Tecna will shoot water on them with water guns. Than, Stella and I will help them dry- or burn-their clothes.*snicker, snicker* Finally, Flora will use her powers to root them to the ground. From there, we can do whatever we want with them together." Bloom said rubbing her hands together mischieviously."Sounds good?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" all the Winx Club members(except Boom) answered in sync. "Okay, let's do this." Bloom said, obviously as excited as her friends were.

With the Boys

"So, what's the plan?" asked Brandon. "We shoot them with pillows I guess." answered Sky with a shrug.

In the Living Room

"Let the war begin!" shouted Bloom. Musa than gathered all the pillows in the room and threw them at the fleeing boys.

Than Tecna and Aisha sprayed water at them with water guns. After that, Stella and Bloom gladly gave the boys a mighty fine tan! For the finale, Flora made ivy vines secure them to the ground. "What should we do to them?" asked Flora.

"Oh! I know! We could put them it a tub full of water scented with rose perfume so that they'll smell like lovely roses!" suggested Stella with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stella." said Tecna, her teal eyes full of worry for her boyfriend, Timmy. "I agree with Tecna!" shouted all the boys in unision. "Nonsense! It's a perfect idea!" huffed Stella. "Let's have a vote than." Stella reasoned. "Who likes my idea?" everybody but Flora and Tecna raised their hands.

"Majority wins! Prepare the bathtub for the prisoners!" screeched Stella. "Aye, Aye, captain!" saluted the rest of the Winx Club who were laughing like madwomen at the moment. "No!" wailed the boys as the Flora made vines coil around them like a snake- or rope.

The Winx Club then- using their powers- levitated them up to the toilet where they prepared the water.

"A one and a two and a one two three!" heaved the Winx Club as they tossed their heavy boyfriends into the well prepared water. " Hey! I can't feel my legs!" Brandon said in alarm. "That's 'cause those are my legs you're feeling, dwerp!" Riven grunted. "Oh..." Brandon replied sheepishly. "What ever and Musa you will pay for making me smell like roses!" screamed Riven.

"Oh... Ahhhh...Bloom, girls I think we should run now!" Musa screamed. "We will get you!"the guys yelled behind them. And so the chase began.

 **Thanks for reading /reviewing! I decided that I will only post** _ **chapter 3**_ **if I get** _ **3**_ _ **reviews**_ **! And I'm leaving the action for chappie 3, just so you know.**


	3. A Dream- Or Nightmare?

**Hi! Special thanks to: dance76326,**

 **wildlife1103,**

 **SummerGurl2255,**

 **SapphireBlue24,**

 **nissancrazygirl**

 **and Coolbutcrazy writer**

 **for reviewing my story so far. Hope you enjoy this one too!:)**

The Dream- Or Warning?

After a fun-filled night, the Specialists returned to Red Fountain with their eyelids drooping while the Winx Club changed into their pjs.

Bloom's pjs consists of a baby blue nightgown with little pictures of blue and red flames and frills at the bottom. The nightgown stops at her knees.

Stella's pjs consists of a golden-orange one-shoulder crop top with golden stars on it and a matching skater skirt.

Tecna's pjs consists of a shirt with math sums on it and and matching shorts.

Layla's pjs consists of a green spaghetti-strap crop top that has little pictures of blue-coloured waves on it and matching shorts.

Musa's pjs consists of a red strapless crop top that has pictures of blue music notes on it and a matching skirt that has silver-red frills at the bottom.

Last but not least, Flora pjs consists of a strapless pink nightgown with silver-pink frills and puffy sleeves. The nightgown has pictures of little red roses on it and it also has a dark pink sash in the middle.

Soon all the Winx Club members were sound asleep.

*Flora's Dream*

 _"Flora! Flora my child, my petal, listen to me, I am still alive, you must find me. You will encounter danger but I will help you. You mustn't give up no matter how tough. You can find me in your birth planet, Linphea. Yes, it may be in ruins from what the ancestral witches did, but there is still life there. Go to the old castle and you will find me along with the citizens of Linphea. We will look like we're dead but don't give up. You must find the ancient rose. Only then can you free us from the hell we're living and claim your lost crown. We're counting on you, my petal. Help us..."her mother told her. "Don't forget, I love you, my petal..." her mother said before she vanished into thin air. "Wait! Don't go! Mum?"Flora asked/shouted, only to be answered by silence._

"Flora? Flora!" screamed a familiar voice. "Hmm...?" Flora moaned. "Flora, what happened" Stella asked, "You were screaming bloody murder out there!"

"I-I-I think my parents a-are alive." she stammered. "What!?" Are you serious?!" all her friends asked in sync. Flora than explained her dream to them with tears of hope-hope of her parents' survival- in her eyes. "Wow..." Bloom breathed, taking in everything she had heard. "So your parents are ... alive?"Stella questioned.

"Y-Y-Yes. I g-g-guess so." Flora replied, shaken from the dream. "I really think we should inform Ms. Faragonda. She _is_ your adoptive parent." Bloom said seriously. "Are you sure? I don't want her to worry about me." Flora asked. "Positive." Bloom answered confidently. They put on some slippers and raced to the headmistress' office.

In Faragonda's Office(after Bloom explains the dream and that Flora's parents can talk to her in her dreams.)

"I see..." Faragonda said, consuming what she'd just heard."Flora dear, I've never heard you tell me about this before, why's that?"

Faragonda asked Flora. " I just didn't want you to worry, Mum, I'm sorry." Flora apologized, bowing her head down in shame. "It's okay, darling. The important thing is that you told me now." Faragonda soothed. "Okay, mum." Flora sniffed.

"Okay, now I want you girls to go on a mission to Linphea to find the ancient rose and revive Linphea. I'll be sending the boys with you, of course. Tomorrow I'll give you a day off to pack for the trip, okay?" Faragonda asked. " Okay!" the girls agreed. After all, which student _wouldn't_ want a day off?!

As soon as they agreed, Ms. Faragonda called the headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin who agreed to send the boys with the girls. "I'll give them a day to pack than at night they will fetch your girls at Alfea's main open-air courtyard." headmaster Saladin said over the phone.

"Yes. Yes, of course, Saladin. Alright, it's settled than." Faragonda answered. "Okay, girls. The boys will pick you up at Alfea's main courtyard, 9.30pm. You are limited to one suitcase and one bag each, got it?" Faragonda said glaring at Stella who shifted from foot to foot under her gaze. "The ship can't take too much weight." "Yes Ms. Faragonda!" the girls chorused.

"Good, now go to bed. You will start packing first thing in the morning." Faragonda instructed them. "Yes Ms. Faragonda." the girls answered in unison before streaming through the corridors and back to their rooms.

That night, Flora fell into a deep, dreamless, serene sleep.

The Next Morning

"Ring! Ring!" screamed Flora's butterfly-shaped alarm clock. "Uhhggg... Morning already?" Flora groaned. Then she remembered that she had to pack. She quickly chanted a clothes changing spell to change out of her nightgown.

 _Magic, now, please heed my call,_

 _Skirt and shirt come to thou,_

 _Floral patterned be it please,_

 _Pink and yellow, just like cheese!_

Suddenly, a swirl of pink, yellow and silver sparkles wound around her and lifted her into the air. She than transformed into a baby pink and silver one-shoulder puffy sleeve crop top decorated with roses and a matching pink skirt that reached her thighs.

For accessories, she had on a necklace with a chain of rose gold and three roses twined together. The first rose was a yellow rose made of Citrine, the second rose was a silver rose made of Diamond and the third and final rose was a pink rose made of Pink Tanzanite.

She also had on a pair of pink, silver and yellow dangling earrings. The earrings' stud was made of silver and studded with microscopic Diamonds. Dangling from the thin Blue Diamond chain connecting it to the ear-stud was a delicate yellow rose made of Citrine. Dangling from the thin Pink Diamond chain connecting it to the yellow Citrine rose and Diamond ear-stud was a silver rose made of Diamond. Dangling from its thin Diamond chain that connected it to the two roses and the Diamond ear-stud was a pink rose made of Pink Tanzanite.

After combing her hair into a ponytail, she secured the ponytail with a pink band decorated with little roses dipped in a Forever Alive potion to make sure they stayed alive and fresh and never withered.

After putting on a light amount of makeup, some pinkish-red lipstick with a little glitter on it, some powder that matched her dark complexion and some mascara. She checked her reflection in her pocket mirror and smiled, satisfied. She put on a pair of silver 4-inch high-heels that had a real red rose dipped in the Forever Alive potion each.

After checking her reflection in her pocket mirror one last time, she smiled and hurried down the stairs to the Alfea dining room for breakfast.

Upon reaching the dining room Flora smoothed the ends of her skirt and sashayed into the dining room a little late.

"Flora!" her friends waved her over to their usual table. "Hi, guys." Flora greeted them warmly with a smile. "My goodness! Where in Magix did you find that skirt?! And that shirt... Not to mention the shoes! And that necklace... Oh and those earrings are to die for!" Stella gushed, carefully inspecting her outfit.

"Ohhh... What a cute outfit!" agreed the rest of her friends heatedly. "Thanks..." Flora thanked them for their compliment while blushing as red as a maraschino cherry. "And-" Stella was cut off when Tecna said, "Now, let's discuss about our mission instead of Flora's 'cute' outfit, okay?" finishing her sentence with a major death glare. Let's just say' if looks could kill, they'd be dead on the ground with a thousand bullets in their hearts. "Yes, Tecna." her friends answered, shrinking into their seats under her cold gaze. "Good. Now..." they discussed about Linphea till breakfast was over. Since they had the day off, instead of going to class juggling a thousand textbooks in their arms, they went back to their dorms to pack for their trip to Linphea.

9 Hours Later

"Stella, are you ready yet?"Stella's friends asked, impatiently banging on her door. "Coming! It takes time to be beautiful, you know?" Stella replied.

"Done!" Stella said triumphantly, doing a twirl.

Stella was dressed in a strapless orange dress with green stripes on it. She also wore a green star hairband and a pink belt. She also had on orange Stiletto heels and red lipstick and pink blush on her cheeks. Last but not least, she wore Diamond studs on her ears and a necklace whose chain is made of pure gold and has 3 pearl charms on it.

Bloom was dressed in a spaghetti-strap white shirt with transparent layers on top of it and jeans. She also wore a bracelet with pearls all around on it. For make-up, she wore pink lipstick and blush.

Tecna was dressed in a green T-shirt with sums on it and Denim shorts. She also had on purple Flip-Flops. Lastly, she had a necklace whose chain was made of Rose Gold and had 3 charms on it carved from precious green Emerald. The 3 charms were the mathematical signs -,+ and =. The only make-up she had on was blush.

Layla was dressed in a green-blue singlet-shirt with a giant wave pattern on it and matching skirt with gray F.B.T. shorts underneath it. She also had on blue boots and for make-up she only had concealer. For accessories, she had a green bandana on and her lucky charm: a green choker with a blue wave charm on it.

Musa wore a red sleeveless crop top and matching red skirt. She also had on boot-heels and red lipstick. She also had on mascara and a necklace whose chain is made of pure gold and little Diamonds on it.

(Flora had on the same outfit as before.)

"Come on, guys! Let's hit the road!" Bloom said cheerily, racing them to the Alfea courtyard.


	4. Exploring the Ruins of Linphea (part 1)

**Hi! I hope that you'll give me 4 reviews for the next chapter, chapter 5!** **Special thanks to :** **dance76326** **, Coolbutcrary writer and SummerGurl2255 for reviewing chapter 3, The Dream-Or Nightmare?** **Please read and review(r &r) this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Exploring The Ruins Of Linphea(part 1)

"Come on!" Bloom said cheerily, racing her friends to the Alfea courtyard."Hey!" her friends shouted catching up with her.

Flora reached the Alfea courtyard first followed by Aisha, than Musa and then Tecna and than Bloom and lastly Stella who was daintily holding up the ends of her dress while _walking slowly_ to the courtyard.

"Stella! Are you racing or walking to your coronation!?" Bloom asked, laughing and panting hard at the same time. "I am racing. But I would prefer the coronation if I had a choice." Stella said, her chin up proudly. "Queen Stella _does_ has a ring to it."

at this all the members of the Winx Club(except Stella) burst into laughter. Some were even rolling on the floor, laughing with tears of joy in their eyes. "What's so funny?"Stella demanded with a queenly voice. "Queen Stella demands to know!" This only succeeded in making her friends laugh even harder.

"Vroom! Vroom!" rumbled the Red Fountain ship that was coming in the Alfea courtyard for landing. "What is so funny, Madame Bloom?" Sky asked, faking an Italian accent while bowing till his hair grazed the ground.

This made the whole courtyard erupt in intense laughter, more intense than ever in their lives. "Now, darlings, I wasn't sure whether Linphea was cold so I especially made some fabulous sweaters!" Stella exclaimed when she finally got rid of her fit of giggles, and with a snap of her fingers, 6 beautiful sweaters appeared in mid-air. "Wow..." everyone breathed.

The first sweater was a blue sweater with raging red dragons and Bloom's name in red on it that was designed for Bloom.

The second sweater was orange sweater with golden suns and Stella's name in gold embroidered on it which Stella designed to her own liking.

The third sweater was a purple sweater with green mathematical symbols on it as well as Tecna's name in green which was of course designed for Tecna. After all, she was the probably only student in Alfea that actually _liked_ school, work and mathemagic(fairy math) sums!

The fourth sweater was a greenish-blue colour and had blue waves imprinted on it as well as Aisha name on it. This sweater was meant for Aisha.

The fifth sweater was red and had purple music notes and travel clefs designed on it. It also had Musa's name in purple on it. Obviously for Musa.

The sixth as well as last sweater was pink in colour with silver roses and Flora's name in green on it. For Flora. Who else was as obsessed with flowers like her?!

"Thanks Stella!" the girls chorused as each sweater drifted down to its respective owner. "You're welcome, darlings." Stella replied, looking pleased with herself. "Just in case you didn't notice ladies but time's ticking." Riven informed them curtly.

"Yeah, let's go, okay?" Helia asked, phrasing Riven's sentence into something more pleasing to the ears. "Sure, sweetie."Flora answered for herself and the rest of her friends with a loving smile on her face. "Okay." Helia replied, giving her a peck on the lips while walking her to ship like the rest of his friends were doing.

In The Old Linphean Castle(the Trix's Hideout.)

"That little puny excuse of a mother told her, eh? Well she better watch out!" Icy cackled evilly, looking into her crystal ball.

"There'll be a surprise waiting for her." "We'll succeed where our mothers failed. To capture the long-lost princess of Linphea! Mu hahahaha!" the Trix laughed ghoulishly. "Darcy, you do the honours." Icy said. "Thank you, sister." replied Darcy with a smirk plastered to her pale face.

"Queen Lily, King Ryan, you are summoned!" she shrieked into a microphone that was connected to speakers throughout the old castle. Just then, a couple dressed in rags entered the room. "What do you want witches!?" the woman asked, not bothering to cover the wrath and hatred in her voice. "I just wanted to inform you that your favourite daughter is coming to recue you." Darcy said with a dark chuckle.

As soon as the woman heard her daughter was coming, her face brightened a little. "She got my message." the woman muttered softly. But the woman failed to appreciate how good Icy's hearing was. "Yes, she did get your message. But so did I!" Icy said, throwing back her head and exploding in wicked laughter. "Oh... No... It can't be... My messages through dreams can't be detected..." the woman said shaking her head and shrinking to the floor.

"Oh, they can be detected all right! If not how did we detect it?!" all 3 witches retorted at her, laughing cruelly. "Now, enough with this nonsense! I called you here for more... Serious. You shall be the bait to lure your precious daughter into our trap!" Darcy said seriously. "Never!" the couple said fearlessly.

"Well than, you'll have to learn it the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you." Darcy shrugged. She snapped her fingers and she, the couple and her sisters appeared in what looked like a laboratory.

"I brought you here so you could enjoy the show." she explained to her sisters. They nodded while evil smiles played on their thin lips, a sign that they wanted to watch. "You see, I would just spell you into doing what I want you to do except a thousand years ago, that old hag Faragonda and her allies made our mothers promise-by force- to make all Servant Potions

 _ **(Spells that will make people do what you please, so they're like servants to you, and If Darcy uses it on the couple they will have to do what she wants against their will when the spell takes effect which will be 1 hour after the person is spelled. It is the spell Darcy wants to use on the couple.)**_

only able to cast if the person of which the spell will be cast on will have to kneel in front of the potion and say 'I am willing to be put under this spell and serve (the name of the person who will spell the person who is kneeling)'.

Than the person has to drink one mouth-full of the potion out of his/her own accord. " Darcy explained to the couple. "Which is why things are going to get gross. Please, after you." Darcy said, stepping aside and doing a mock bow. The man of the couple nodded at his wife before they walked into the direction Icy pointed to. When the couple walked past her Darcy smirked and straightened back up.

They kept walking till they reached what looked like a dungeon with all the citizens of Linphea trapped within it. Darcy snapped her fingers and 5 chairs appeared in front of the miniature dungeon.

3 of the chairs were bigger and made of gold as well as padded with purple velvet cushions and also each had a small table in front of each of them containing each 1 cup of coke, 1 cup of pink sugared lemonade, 3 ham sandwiches and a 3 scoops of ice-creams in cups. The flavours of the ice-cream were chocolate, chocolate-chip-cookie-dough and vanilla.

2 of the chairs were made of wood and had restraints on them. "Those are your seats." she sneered to the couple, pointing to the wooden chairs. As soon as the couple sat down the restraints circled them. "Sisters, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. It'll be quite entertaining." Darcy told her sisters with a laugh, pointing at the golden chairs. Darcy made herself comfortable before clapping her hands and making a list of people appear in her open palm.

"Rose Fairweather!" she called out. Almost instantly, a little girl by the tender age of seven appeared in front of them. "Snakes!" she called out next. Out of nowhere 13 venomous water snakes appeared on the girl and chomped on her, killing her instantly. "This will continue until you agree to drink the potion!" Darcy explained, raising her voice over the little girl's blood-curdling screams. After 2 more gruesome murders the couple agreed to be put under the potion's spell.

"Good." Darcy said when they finally agreed to be put under the potion's spell. She took the potion down from a high shelf before putting it on a chair and pointed to the woman. "You first." she ordered. The woman kneeled and said the required words. "Good." Darcy smiled before putting her under a sleeping spell till the potion takes effect. "Your turn." she said, pointing to the man. The man did exactly what his wife did before also being put under a sleeping spell by Darcy. "After they awaken, we will have the only heir to Linphea! Mu hahahaha!" all 3 witches cackled.

 **Did you think that chapter was good? Please review and tell me what you like or don't!:'D**


	5. Exploring the Ruins of Linphea (part 2)

**Hi! I'm not dead! I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. Special thanks to:**

 **dance76326, SummerGurl2255, Coolbutcrazy writer and MeltingL Twitter for reviewing chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last few chapters!:'D Also,**

Exploring the Ruins of Linphea(part 2)

In the Old Linphean Castle(the Trix'sHideout)

"Sisters! They've awakened. Let's see how well the potion worked." Icy called out to her two sleeping sisters. At the mention of the potion, the two sisters sprang to life. "Let's go." Darcy and Stormy agreed heartily. The trio walked to a small room with 2 mattresses laid on the ground.

One mattress was baby pink with a baby blue pillow while the other was a baby blue colour with a pink pillow. On the pink mattress laid a woman and on the blue mattress, a man. They were both awake.

Both their eyes were as red as an albino's and were also glowing bright onyx. "Stand up." Stormy ordered them. "Yes, master." they replied, their voices emotionless as they obeyed the order and stood up. "Hmm... It seems that the potion worked quite well." Stormy observed with a smirk. "I've waited 1 hour to do this. Queen Lily, King Ryan, go, go and capture your daughter and her puny excuses of friends. You will have powers, no worries." Icy cackled.

"Sisters, now!" Icy shouted "Powers of the storms!" Stormy called out while sticking out her arms. As soon she called out, a big black storm cloud emerged from her hands and hovered just above her hands. "Powers of darkness!" Darcy called out, raising her palms into the air. As soon as she called, a white ghost appeared just above her open palms. "Powers of ice!" Icy called with her palms open wide. Suddenly, an blue-white icicle appeared above her arms. "Dark convergence!" all 3 sisters cackled evilly. As soon as they said that, the cloud, ghost and icicle floated into the air and merged into a big purple, red and blue T. "Separate!" the 3 sisters said again, making gestures with their hands that looked they were pulling something apart. The big T separated into 2 smaller Ts.

"Marks appear!" the sisters yelled again. This time the 2 smaller Ts disappeared and reappeared on the necks on the couple. On the woman's neck was a glowing pink T and on the man's was a glowing blue T. "Good."Icy said, satisfied with her and her sisters' handy work. "Go! Go and capture your precious daughter and her friends. Mu hahahaha!" Icy ordered with a menacing cackle.

"Yes master." the couple answered emotionlessly before walking out. "Good. Come sisters, this will be an interesting show to watch." Icy said, taking a seat on the blue mattress beside Darcy and Stormy while summoning her crystal ball.

With the Winx and Specialists(Still on the ship)

"We're coming to a landing, ladies and gentleman please hold on." pilot Riven said jokingly through a microphone. "Ha ha ha ha. Very funny Riven. Not!" Musa said, unimpressed by her boyfriend. "Uhhh... Come on Muse, it was a little funny." Riven whined, doing calling her by her nickname again. "Okay, maybe, but only a bit." Musa said rolling her eyes. A few minutes later the Red Fountain ship landed on Linphea. Flora looked around, taking in what was left of her once glorious and green kingdom.

"How could they be so ruthless?!" Flora cried. "They? Who are they?" Stella asked curiously. "They are the ancestral witches." Flora answered, her voice trembling with hate and anger. "Are they the ones who attacked Linphea?" asked Sky. "Yes." Flora answered. "Why would they do that?" asked Helia."Because... They wanted power." Flora answered softly, breaking down in tears. "What power?" everyone(except Flora) asked.

"The powers of the elements. The most powerful power of the all. The powers of the elements were the same powers that created Earth and Magix. Even more powerful than the Dragon Fire. They trashed the place looking for the power but they never found it."

Flora told them with a sigh. "So where is this power then?" Bloom asked, a little jealous that she didn't have the most powerful power. She always thought that she had the most powerful power and therefore was the most powerful fairy in the universe **(Sorry to all those Bloom lovers out there, but I think Bloom's a big fat bitch)**.

"The power is always given to the firstborn heir of Linphea. Me." Flora revealed proudly. "WHAT!?" everyone(except Flora) exclaimed. "I have the powers of the elements. Anyway, can we discuss this later because I see something coming our way and they don't look quite friendly!" Flora said in alarm, pointing into the distance. There were 2 silhouettes coming their way!

"Winx Bloomix!" the girls shouted, crossing their arms above their heads and transforming into their Bloomix, the 6th transformation.

The silhouettes came nearer and nearer as Helia prepared his laser glove, Timmy prepared his gun and the rest of the Specialists activated their phantoblades. Finally, they were able to see the faces of the shadows. "Mum!? Dad!?" Flora exclaimed in pure shock, shocking her friends and boyfriend. "Mum? Dad?" Flora said again waving her hands in front of her parents' expressionless faces. "Look!" Bloom cried, pointing to their necks.

"The mark of the Trix!" Flora realized. "The Trix must have spelled my parents!" "You're right Flora. It is only logical that they are spelled by the Trix." Tecna agreed with a nod. "Okay, everyone back to business! Try to capture them but don't hurt them! Remember, they're Flora's parents as well as the king and queen of Linphea!" Bloom instructed them. "Morphix bubble!" Aisha cried, making a giant bubble made of morphix trap the royal couple. As soon as they were trapped in the morphix bubble, the Ts engraved on the necks of the couple glowed and bluish purplish red beams shot out of the 2 Ts and hit the morphix bubble and broke it.

"Wow, the Trix gave them _some_ power!" Aisha attempted to and lighten up the mood. "This is no joking matter, Aisha. They're really powerful. Venus vine trap!" Flora yelled while firing her eighth vine cage at her spelled parents but they managed to dodge it again.

"Girls, I think we might have to go a little harder on them." Bloom said. "No! Their my parents! I can't attack them! Trying to trap my own parents was bad enough. But now you expect me to shoot them!? Absolutely not!" Flora disagreed strongly. "Flora, it's the only way to-" Bloom was cut off when Flora cried, "Bloom, look out! Behind you!"

Bloom turned around to see the king shooting a blue beam at her. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. _This is it. Goodbye my friends. Goodbye, Sky._ Bloom thought, closing her eyes and waited for the blow. And waited and waited and waited but the blow never came. Thinking it was safe, she opened her eyes only to see a lifeless and limp Flora in Helia's arms with the rest of her friends kneeling beside Flora and Helia. "What happened?" Bloom asked, shocked. "She took the hit for you."Stella answered tearfully, not getting up from her spot on the floor. "Is she..." Bloom asked hopefully. "Dead." Helia finished for her, breaking down in another round of tears. "Is she really dead?" Bloom asked, breaking down in tears. "Ye-" "No. She isn't dead."Stella was interrupted by the woman that had attacked them earlier. She kneeled beside Flora with her husband-the King- by her side. "What do you mean she's alive?" Helia demanded."I mean that she is dead but, she can be revived." the woman answered calmly."How?" Helia asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"The ancient rose, that's how." the woman replied calmly.

"The ancient rose? Isn't that what we're looking for, Bloom?" Stella asked. "Yes it is!" Bloom replied. "Not to be rude, but weren't you under a spell? How can we trust you?" Bloom questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Nothing is as strong as love. When she took the hit for you, a warm, sticky feeling rushed over me. All the times I spent with my darling daughter flashed before my eyes. At that instant, I was cured." the Queen answered, letting a tear fall from her emerald coloured eye. "So was I." the King spoke, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he comforted his weeping wife.

"So as I was saying, you need the ancient rose for two reasons now. The first is to use it against Trix, defeat them and save the citizens of Linphea. The second is to revive my daughter." the Queen summed up when she stopped crying and got a hold of herself. "By the way, I would like to know if, perhaps, maybe, if there's just a slightest chance if my daughter has got a boyfriend?" the King asked hopefully. "Yes, she does. Me." Helia answered the King and proudly took a step forward. "You...?" the King frowned, causing Helia to worry. _What if he doesn't like me?_ Helia thought, his muscles tensing. After ten minutes, which Helia thought was a million years, the King spoke.

 **Mu hahahahahaha! What will happen?! Will the King disapprove of Helia?! Read to find out!:)**


	6. The Mythical Ancient Rose

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update! School just started and I don't want to be in the teacher's bad books already. I'm hoping for just 2 reviews for the next chapter because I'm feeling kind and I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all those reviewers out there for supporting me!:) Now, with no further delay, I present to you... Chapter 6!**

The Mythical Ancient Rose

"You...?" the King frowned, causing Helia to worry. _What if he doesn't like me?_ Helia thought, his muscles tensing. After ten minutes, which Helia thought was a million years, the King spoke. "My daughter has such excellent taste in men! I hear you're Saladin's nephew, right? Oh I am absolutely delighted- not to mention honoured- that my daughter is dating a most kind, responsible, talented and smart young man! Oh... I can't wait till you two get married! I expect at _least_ two grandchildren, got it? And-" the King was quite rudely interrupted when his wife gave a cluck of disapproval and annoyance.

"Ryan! They aren't even married yet! Now stop embarrassing the young man or you might get no grandchildren at all!" the Queen scolded her husband and whacked him on the head, hard.

"Ow... Dear, that hurt! You could at least be a bit more gentle!" the King complained while rubbing his head gently. "Well, you deserved it." the Queen replied snootily. "I did not! Come on, right?" the King said, putting on puppy dog eyes. "Okay, maybe. But just a bit!" the Queen said, giving in to the puppy dog eyes.

It was just then the couple realized the 11 people staring at their little love fest.

"As I was saying, you need it for many reasons. But beware, getting it won't be easy. You will only get the rose after you fight the guardians of the rose. You will find the guardians at the peak 0f Mount MagiCreep, the most dangerous mountain of all. 14 people went there on a expedition and never came back. Legend states that the plants that grow there are magical and can kill. The plants there will listen and obey only the guardians of the ancient rose and Flora. They obey Flora because she is the princess of nature and elements. She has more power than anyone! Even the guardians can't defeat her. Why, she can knock them out with a single shot!" the Queen exclaimed, giving them instructions on where they must go.

"Once you defeat the guardians, they'll give you the ancient rose. We would come with you but alas, our powers are weakened and we will only be a nuisance to you. But please, do heal our precious petal." the Queen said, stroking Flora's luscious long hair.

"Don't worry, Flora is our friend and we'll stop at nothing to heal her and her country." Layla exclaimed confidently, walking in the direction of Mount MagiCreep. "Wait! Layla, we can't carry Flora up all the way to Mount MagiCreep!" Bloom stopped her friend.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Bloom. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Layla, told Bloom. Layla chant a incantation under her breath as a shape- shielded from eyes with a shield of red and green sparkles- began to form in the air. After the sparkles had faded away, the others could see what it was. "Tada! Wonderful idea, is it not? I made it so that it will follow us in the air, plus it has a protection bubble." Layla asked, admiring her handy work. "Yes!" the Specialists and Winx answered.

In the air was a beautiful pale green bed with a pale pink quilt that had red rose patterns at the edges. There was also a pale pink-with-green-swirls pillow and a matching bolster. From the head of bed there sprouted a pair of silver, pink and green wings. Surrounding the glorious bed was a pink protection bubble.

"Helia, tuck Flora in." Layla told Helia. Helia was just about to ask how to put Flora onto the bed when the bed was in the air with a bubble around it while he was on the ground when the bed unfurled a staircase on its side and opened a little hole in the protection bubble for Helia to go through. _Wow,_ Helia thought. _Very efficient._ Helia walked up the stairs, through the hole in the protection bubble and tucked Flora into the bed.

As soon as Helia made his way back down the stairs, the bed drawed back the staircase and mended the hole in the protection bubble.

"Let's go!" Bloom called to everyone. "Be careful!" the King and Queen warned them.

3 Hours Later

"Yuck! My brand new heels!" complained Stella, pulling her foot out of a muddy puddle that was camouflaged by tall, unweeded grass in an area near a swamp. "Stella that's no big deal, after all, we told you wearing heels to a swamp wasn't a good idea." Boom told Stella curtly. "But I-" Stella was about to protest when Bloom shushed her. Pointing to a bush of tall, slinky grass, she frowned, "I remember Flora telling me something about those plants..."

"Who cares! They can't hurt us anyway!" Stella shouted scornfully. As soon as she said that, however, that tall, slinky grass Bloom had pointed out stretched towards Stella, slithered round her feet and held her upside up, dangling just above the swamp.

"Oh! I remember! Stella don't scream. Whatever you do, just simply don't scream!"Bloom whisper/shouted to Stella. "I'm trying but it's real hard so you better think of a way to get me down, fast!" Stella whispered/shouted back to Bloom.

"Icras dguh sudagure dannade, donshole sudeda we come in peace!" Bloom recited, and almost instantly, the grass loosened its grip on Stella who fell headfirst into the swamp. "My hair!" Stella sulked. The rest of them just rolled their eyes and carried on up the mountain, not noticing Sky had gone missing.

Slowly, so slowly that the Specialists and Winx didn't notice, one by one they disappeared. First was Sky, who was followed by Layla, then Stella who was continued with Brandon then Nabu and next, Musa then Riven followed by Tecna, Timmy next and Bloom till Helia was alone with Flora floating above him.

"Bloom, are we almost there?" asked Helia. When there was no response, Helia turned around to find he was the only one left. Worried, Helia began to walk a little faster, glancing up occasionally to check on Flora.

6 long hours later, Helia reached the top of Mount MagiCreep and saw two silver silhouettes waiting for him at the top. "Well, well, well Helia. We've been expecting you. You want the ol'rose eh? After a fight we will decide whether you're worthy of the ancient rose if not, you'll be thrown in with your friends." a rough male voice said. "What have you done with my friends?" Helia demanded to know. "Don't worry. After the fight, if we decide that you are worthy, we'll give you back your friends." replied a female voice.

"Let the fight begin, then!" Helia replied fiercely, holding close his laser glove. "As you wish." The two silhouettes stepped out and Helia saw a woman and a man. The man fired a blast at Helia who easily dodged and electrocuted the man with his electric gloves strings. The woman disappeared and reappeared behind Helia and punched him in the back.

Helia turned and kicked the woman in her stomach and punched her in the jaw which took the woman by surprise and knocked her out. The man recovered from the electric shock and now seized Helia by the shoulders and flipped him on the ground. Helia, thinking fast, reversed the situation, quickly pouncing on the man and twisted the man's arm. "Okay, fight over." the man said.

He walked over to the woman, healed her and when to a corner to discuss. Minutes later they came back to Helia. "You are full of love, courage and determination. We have decided you are worthy." The man mumbled something under his breath and cupped his palms together. Moments later, he opened his palms to reveal the rose. "Here." he said thrusting the rose into Helia's hands.

Now, it was the lady's turn to mumble something and the Winx and Specialists appeared. "Alright man, you got the rose." Sky said, thumping him on the back. But Helia wasn't listening. "Bloom, could you lower Flora down, please?" Bloom lowered Flora down and Helia held Flora in his arms."Let her smell the rose and she'll come back to life." the man told him.

Helia lifted the rose below Flora's nose and suddenly, her eyes opened and she stood up. "What happened to me?" she asked. "That doesn't matter now darling, let's save your country, now." Helia replied, giving her a kiss. "Not so fast! Give us the rose!" hissed a voice from the shadows. The Trix came into view. The Winx now complete with Flora transformed while the Specialist prepared for attack.

 **Cliff hanger! Hope ya liked it! I'll try and update soon but you can't expect it to early 'cause it's exam time. Bye!**


	7. I Have a Sister?

**Hi! I updated my previous chapter really slowly so I'm posting this new one quick! Hope you like it!**

I Have a sister?

"Not so fast! Give us the rose!" hissed a voice from the shadows. The Trix came into view. The Winx- now complete with Flora- transformed while the Specialist stiffened their muscles and prepared for attack.

"Give us the rose! Or else." the Trix threatened. "Or else what?" the 12 taunted. "Or else this." In a flash, Darcy smiled a hideous smile and chanted," deju gruda crusy dana de, thyu juyu guthu diai!" Instantly, a little bundle of clothes appeared in air, surrounded by fading night black and blood red sparkles.

The _'bundle of clothes'_ floated and landed delicately into Darcy's open arms. The Winx and Specialists peered closer. It was actually a baby! The baby had deep emerald eyes, soil- brown hair with honey blond bangs and was fair-skinned."Let her go, Darcy! She isn't related us! What's the point hurting her!" Flora pleadingly demanded seeing the innocent baby in Darcy's arms.

Summoning a purple and black spear in one hand, Darcy laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh. Her laugh was wicked, superior and mocking, like she knew something that they didn't. "Oh Flora! This baby is in every way related to _you_. Oh... poor child, I guess your parents didn't tell you that you had a," Darcy made a mock gasp. "baby sister."

"What!?" Flora gasped. "Now, no time for idle chitchat people. Here's the deal. If you give us the rose, we'll give you back your dear little sister and your pathetic parents. If you don't give us the rose however, we'll kill your precious little sister and your parents. How does that sound?" Icy said, pointing to Flora's newfound baby sister, and then to Darcy's spear with a wicked smile. "I choose neither!" Flora yelled determinedly. "We'll choose for you, in that case. We choose the second option!" the three sisters cackled evilly.

Darcy raised the spear above her head and was about to plunge it into the baby's heart when a voice from the shadows cried, "Darcy, stop this nonsense at once!" "Who dares to call Darcy by na - Valtor, what are you doing here, you old bat?" Darcy growled with hate and anger, remembering the times where he had treated them like the dirt under his feet.

"Dear, naive Darcy, how could you even _think_ to harm that baby?" Valtor shook his head with shock, like he didn't even think someone could even think of such a ludicrous idea!

"What are you talking about Valtor? Do you expect us to adopt the baby and raise her with love and care? If I ever have a baby- which I definitely will _not_ \- I'd raise her free of illusions like "love" and "joy"." Darcy snickered.

"No, you silly witch! I'm saying that how much would Queen Lily and King Ryan give for their sweet daughter's survival." Valtor explained, rolling his light chilling blue eyes that had a dash of black- eyes at Darcy.

"Hmm..." Darcy considered the preposition carefully. "You're right..." Darcy said slowly. Valtor smiled wickedly, flashing his clean, white teeth. "I thought so." "So, bye Winx. We're off to pay a visit to the royal couple. Mu Hahahaha!" Valtor said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, while summoning a bubble that grew from a normal- sized bubble to a bubble big enough to trap 12 people. The bubble encased them, growing smaller, squishing them. "Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you, that bubble will grow smaller and smaller until the victim- or victims in this case-" he stopped to look each one of them in the eye with a hysterical grin before continuing, "become squishy- squashed and dead. Bye now!" he waved, creating a portal to where Flora's parents' were. "Ladies, please." he gestured for the Trix to go in first before stepping in himself. And right before his head was sucked into the portal, he whispered to Flora in a ghoulish voice, "You better pray for your parents'. They're going to need it. Mu Hahahaha!" Valtor cackled evilly, his head disappearing fully into the quickly vanquishing portal.

 **What do you think? Sorry it's quite a short chapter : But give me five reviews and I can guarantee you that chapter 8 will be longer!:)**


	8. The Final Showdown (part 1)

The Final Showdown(part 1)

 **Hi! Thanks to:**

 **soniyamalik444** **,**

 **dance76326** **,**

 **purereader,**

 **MeltingL Twitter and**

 **because I am so kind, no fifth person who reviewed.**

 **Anyway, let's get the show on the road!**

And right before his head was sucked into the portal, he whispered to Flora in a ghoulish voice, "You better pray for your parents'. They're going to need it. Mu Hahahaha!" Valtor cackled evilly, his head disappearing fully into the quickly vanquishing portal. The Winx tried blasting the bubble but their attacks bounced right off the surface of the bubble and hit them back.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we use this to our advantage!" Flora said slowly, grasping the ancient rose in her right hand tightly. "And how do we do that, huh?" Stella grumbled, tightly squished between Brandon and Bloom.

"Guys, try to stretch the bubble," Flora told the Specialists. "Sure." muscles budging, they managed to stretched the bubble so that they each had some personal space. "Hurry, Flora! We can't keep this up much longer!" Helia yelled to Flora, sweating furiously already.

"Don't worry, Winx, transform Bloomix!" Flora screamed to her friends, transforming into her beautiful Bloomix form, followed by the other girls. "Put your hands on the roof of the bubble and fly so we can lift the bubble up!" Flora instructed the other girls. The Winx lifted their hands up above their heads to the smooth, rounded ceiling of the bubble and flapped their wings, hard. Flora's idea worked. Doing that, they lifted the bubble high into the air.

"Let's go! My parents are probably where we left them, near the castle ruins, on the edge of the forest!" Flora exclaimed, delighted that her idea worked. And so they flew off to find Flora's parents.

When they reached, they were horrified to find that Valtor and the Trix were already there, holding a knife dipped in deadly poison to the baby's neck and the king and queen were in chains. "What in the world!-" Flora's mother looked closely and saw that Flora and her friends were inside the flying bubble! "How are you not dead yet?" Valtor asked, looking flustered. "That's none of your business, Valtor!" Flora replied coldly. "Now give us back my sister and my parents or you'll be sorry!"

"No, give us the rose, or _you'll_ be sorry!" Valtor shot back pointing to the royal couple in chains, baby and then to the knife that was dripping with venomous liquid poison.

"Hmm... Tell you what," Valtor said, his grin growing wider and creepier with each second. "Let's have a duel. A _magic_ duel. Whoever wins will have the rose, the kingdom of Linphea, the baby and the royal couple. They're four of us here," Valtor said gesturing to the Trix and to himself. "And they're six of you," he said, pointing to them.

"So, you must choose four from your side to duel." The Winx whispered among themselves for a while before Flora called out, "We accept your challenge. The four that shall compete are Bloom, Stella, Musa and myself. But to make it a fair challenge, Valtor, you must release us from the bubble."

"Very well." Valtor agreed, setting all of them free and making Tecna, Layla and the sweaty Specialists sit on a bench along side with the baby, Queen Lily and King Ryan as the duel for the kingdom's fate began.

Meanwhile, with the ones _not_ included in the fight

"Queen Lily, King Ryan, why did Flora not know she had a baby sister?" Helia asked, not able to control his curiosity. "Helia!" Sky elbowed him, conveying with his eyes that the couple might not want to be reminded of their unhappy past. But the royal couple just sighed.

"It's okay, you can leave your friend alone. You see, I was pregnant with Miele," Queen Lily said, rubbing the baby's head before continuing.

"Right before the ancestral witches invaded Linphea. I gave birth to her _during_ the Great Witch Invasion. But when she was just a day old, the ancestral witches broke into the castle, saw her in her cradle and took her away. I thought that I wouldn't see her again, and assumed the witches killed her, so I never told anyone, except Ryan. We only had one daughter left, and we couldn't just let her be killed off too. We were out on a stroll when the ancestral witches found us. I told her to run. To never come back."

As she finished her sad story, she told them, "Thanks for keeping Flora safe untill now." But Layla, Tecna and the Specialists just laughed. "Ma'am," Nabu said. "If you want to thank anyone, thank Miss Faragonda. She's the one who took Flora in and gave her a full scholarship to Alfea, as she is the headmistress there!"

"Faragonda? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. She's an old friend of mine! I must thank her!" Queen Lily gushed.

Meanwhile in the Fight for the Kingdom's Fate

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted at Icy, swerving to dodge a round of icicles headed her way. "Sound Shield!" Musa shouted, shielding herself from an attack from Stormy. "Ultimate Darkness!" Darcy said, as a dark purple and black ray zoomed toward Stella. "Double Eclipse!" Stella shouted out in defense. "Autumn Wind!" Flora shouted, screaming in delight as her attack hit Valtor by surprise on the shoulder. They were all quite worn out. They had fought for a few hours already. Flora couldn't stand it anymore. Not a second longer.

Suddenly, Flora's emerald eyes gleamed brightly, blinding the Trix and Valtor. She flew up in the air, her head amongst the clouds. "Power of the Four Elements! Earth!" she shouted, as an earthquake split the ground in half, hurting only Valtor and the Trix badly, as they flew as high as Flora to avoid her fearsome attacks.

"Fire!" she screamed again. A wild fire broke out and burnt Valtor and the Trix. "Air!" Needless to say, a hurricane swept up the beaten villains. "Water!" Flora screamed for the last time. A tsunami came and swept up their dead bodies, leaving the earth good as new. Having done all that dirty work, Flora collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. The last words she heard before fainting were the anxious cries of her friends and parents.

 **Cliff hanger! I'm soooooo mean! As I asked for quite a lot of reviews last time, I'm not asking for reviews for the next three chapter! Bye, for now! :) :-) ;***


	9. The Final Showdown (part 2)

**Hi! Sorry I took so long to update. :( And to answer to MeltingL Twitter, I chose the Winx to compete based on their power against the Trix and Valtor and (I admit it) favoritism. For example, Stella has the power of light, so most suited to fight Darcy, witch of darkness and Bloom is fairy of fire so should fight Icy, witch of Ice. And for Musa, heh ,heh, heh, I chose her because she's one of my favourite Winx. Flora, because without her, there won't be something worth writing. Anyway, please enjoy!**

The Final Showdown(part 2)

The last words she heard before fainting were the anxious cries of her friends and parents. "What do we do? Is she dead? Huh? Huh?" Stella fretted as Queen Lily hurried to check Flora's pulse.

"She's still alive." said Queen Lily, quite relieved after hearing the faint beats in her pulse. "The poor girl just fainted from too much energy usage." "Your majesty, can I ask what kind of power did Flora just use?" Bloom questioned the queen politely.

"That, my dear girl, was the power of the four elements. It is quite powerful, as you can see. It activates only when, 1) the person holding the power is about to die **(unless of old** **age, where the power will be passed** **down to the descendant of the power)** , 2) when the user gets really mad at something and 3) when someone tries to take the power." Queen Lily explained briefly.

"Anyway, the Trix and Valtor are defeated! This kingdom is yours, once again!" Layla cheered. "First things first, let's free the citizens of Linphea!" At once, Stella transported them to the old castle ruins where they freed the Linphean citizens and where the Linphean doctors healed Flora. After that, they cleared the place of witches and monsters that the Trix had brought. They cleared every trace of dark magic. Now the only thing left to do was repair the broken land. Linphea was a big place with lots of people living in it.

They divided the people of Linphea into 6 groups. The first group, led by Bloom and Sky, went to the far end of Linphea and cleared the beaches of rubbish, fill them with clean sand and find any injured animals.

The second group, led by Layla and Nabu, cleared the seas and found damaged seals and fish while the third group, led by Stella and Brandon, made sure the treasures of Linphea were safe and sound. The fourth group, led by Timmy and Tecna, rebuilt the houses and castle of Linphea to be more advanced with underground basements, attics and stronger wooden, brick and cement walls.

The fifth group, led by Musa and Riven, sang sweet songs and played welcoming music, ushering back the animals that had fled from the kingdom when the witches took over the throne. They gathered the injured ones and found homes for the healthy. The sixth group, led by Flora and Helia, grew trees and flowers to decorate the land and house the woodland animals.

Now, a lot of animals were injured and the Winx and Specialists were too busy with other tasks to help heal and take care of them and so called Krystal and Roxy to help. As the fairies of healing(Krystal) and animals(Roxy), they were able to heal the animals and send them back to whichever **(this is a legit word)** group it belonged to.

And in no time, Linphea was back to its beautiful self.

"Wow, Linphea is... beautiful." Flora breathed. "Indeed it is, darling."Helia replied. "By the way, we have to decorate the castle! I've so many ideas..." babbled Stella, starting to tell them the plans she had in mind. While she did that, Helia slipped away to have a word with Flora's parents.

"Your majesties, may I see you in private for a while?" Helia asked them. They nodded, leading him behind the newly renovated castle.

"You see... I've been meaning to ask you... Can I ... I mean... What I mean to say is..." Helia babbled nervously. He took a deep breath and asked them. "Can I have Flora's hand in marriage?"

 **Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Sorry its short. But I couldn't make it any longer of the cliff hanger! Well, until next time! :***


	10. Another Secret?

**Hi! Sorry for not updating, I just didn't know what to write for this chapter. Anyhow, enjoy my newest chapter!**

Another Secret?

"Can I have Flora's hand in marriage?" Helia held his breath and awaited the answer. "YES! Helia, my son, you have got no idea how long I've waited for this question and-"

"My dear, of course you have our blessing. Naturally, we will leave you to do the proposal but, if you need our help, just say the word!" the queen told him warmly. "Thank you your royal highnesses." Helia bowed to them respectfully and walked away. He looked down at the velvet box that held his proposal ring. He took a deep breath and headed towards Flora and his friends.

"Flora, could I talk to you for a moment?" asked Helia. "Sure sweetie." Flora replied and broke off from the group to join Helia. Helia led Flora to a beautiful clearing in a forest next to a waterfall.

Helia kneeled down on one knee and told Flora, "Flora, I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. In my whole life my happiest moments are the ones I spend with you. Flora, will you marry me?" "Of course I will! " Flora cried happily.

"In your dreams! My sister is of royal status and she won't downgrade herself to wed a lowly dump like yourself!"

"Who said that!" demanded Helia, getting up from his position and holding a trembling Flora close. "I did." answered a man, slinking out from shadows. He wore a black leather coat and black leggings.

"Missed me, sis?" he smirked. "Sis?! Flora is he your brother?" Helia asked, shocked. "Well... yes." Flora replied nervously. "What!? Flo- Now's not the best time. I'll explain it to you some other time" Flora said.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked her brother coldly. "Can't a brother just come and visit his sister?" he answered innocently, leaning on a big rock.

"If only this was your attitude fifteen years, Ogron." she replied. "What? Why couldn't I leave home to explore what dark magic the world had to offer? Come on, you know in your heart that dark magic will always be stronger the light magic you and your other pixie friends use." Ogron shot back coolly.

"No way Ogron." Flora replied, taking a step backward, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on sis, join my friends and I in taking over the world. When we rule, you can anything you want! More money than you could ever spend! More power than you could ever use! And better yet, a way better guy than that piece of garbage." he coaxed. "Never!" shouted Flora fiercely.

"Sis, surely you want to be stronger, to have powers that are better than the ones you have now. After all, nature powers can't do anything but shoot little sprays of harmless flowers or weeds." Ogron chuckled.

"You couldn't do much better ,Ogron." Flora sneered.

"Oh, I can do much better indeed! Just try me." Ogron replied. "Very well. Vine Trap!" shouted Flora, whilst transforming into Bloomix.

A cluster of vines rose from the ground and bound Ogron to the mossy ground. Breaking away easily, he mumbled a few lines and instantly, deadly spears and arrows dipped in poison launched into the air, towards Flora. Helia, who had been stunned into silence, quickly snapped into action, wanting to protecting his fiancé. He surveyed the fighting and realisation hit him. There was nothing he could do. This was a magical fight. He was powerless.

Running fast, he ran to the Winx and panted, "Help, Flora is in danger!" The Winx and Specialist followed Helia to the clearing. The Winx transformed and the Specialist just hid. What else could they do? If they just in the battle they would be a burden because they did not have powers. It was better for them to just hide. They _were_ quite helpless.

They saw Flora on the ground writhing with pain. An arrow had hit her in the stomach and her leg was twisted in an awkward angle. Ogron was approaching her at speed.

They were just about to snatch Flora away from him when he held up a sphere of black flames. "Move closer and I'll kill her.". And there wasn't a person who didn't believe him. He smirked devilishly and disappeared with Flora in black smoke.

Helia looked like he didn't believed what had just happened. "No. No... How could you?! You just let him take her away?!"

"We didn't want him to kill her!" Musa defended. "We'll get her back though. Whatever the cost." Aisha promised with a tear in her eye.

"I suppose we'd have to tell her parents." Brandon said gloomily Everyone agreed. They found Flora's parents discussing their daughter's wedding dress heatedly. "It should have lace 'round the bottom not the top!" argued Flora's father. "No, no, no. It's all the trend to have it line the neckline..."

"Um... Flora's parents? Can we talk?" Bloom asked. "Oh, sure." they replied. "Does Flora have a- a brother?" Helia asked. Their expressions clouded." Well, yes. How and why do you know about him?" they asked with a worried glance.

"Yah, about that bro of Flora's... Let's just say that he tried to kill her and kidnapped her." said Stella blatantly. "Stelly!" yelled everyone. "What did you say!? My Flower was kidnapped! And you left her be?! Despicable! Impossible! Delusional! Preposterous!"boomed the king, red with fury yet blue with sadness.

"My king, we did what we could but- but that monster said he- he would- would- would kill her if we tried to protect her!" Aisha spluttered in a rage. "I would never let my best friend die. You hear me? Never." Aisha hissed with scorn on her face before allowing a single tear to slip down her face.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I know you girls are her best friends." the king apologized. "But that son of mine is a son of mine no longer! When he ran away we were worried he would have nothing eat, we worried he would die; and now I know that he was really well off! Well off, indeed!" the king fumed. " You don't say, if you saw him, he is well, still learning magic?" asked the queen tearful because of her daughter, yet curious because of her son.

"Oh, he's learning magic alright, just not the right kind."Tecna replied sadly. "Do you mean he's learning DARK magic!?" gulped the queen. "What oh what will he do to my Petal; my dearest?

"I'm afraid that that is the case." replied Bloom sorrowfully, bowing her head. Upon hearing this, both parents burst into tears, while the Winx and Specialist plotted and discussed where Ogron could have taken Flora, how to get their friend back and how to get revenge.

In a Secret Hideout

"Ogron, you're back." said three people, emerging from the shadows. "Yes, I am and I've brought us the nature fairy who has the power of the elements." Ogron snorted. "Otherwise known as my sister."

"Really, how come we never knew you had a sis?" asked one of them with long blond hair. "You wanted to know? You never asked me." Ogron shrugged before stepping aside, revealing Flora. She was bound and unconscious. "Healed. Courtesy of yours truly." Ogron said, taking a mock bow which sent the others cackling with laughter.

"Now, how do we get her to wake up?" Gantlos asked. "No need for that. She's already up." cackled Duman. Anagan stepped forward to see her, but, instead of seeing a snobby fairy which he expected, he saw someone else. He took one look and fell completely and utterly entranced by her. With forest green eyes, a perfect tanned complexion, long brown hair and caramel- coloured long bangs. She was tall and slim with flawless skin, full lips, straight nose and frightened expression. Wearing a sleek light pink silk dress **(Not the puffy evening gown kind)** with a dark, smoky pink sash and long sleeves with lace details around the neckline, hem and edges of the sleeves. Carefully Ogron untied her and set her free.

"Not bad, eh sis?" he teased. "You will enjoy your stay. Just let us know how you unleash the power of the four elements!" "I don't know... I really don't know..." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Let's find out." Ogron replied. "Lie detector!" he shouted, unleashing a purple light that spread over Flora and then to Ogron. "Meh, she doesn't know anything. So just enjoy your stay sissie!"Ogron huffed. "But even if you don't know, I bet mum and dad know a great load about it! Mu hahahahahahahahahaha!" he burst into wicked laughter, while Flora burst into tears.

"Get used to your home, _Flora_. Your bedroom is on the second floor. It's filled with your clothing and furniture. Quite simple doing that actually, just look into your room in little ole Alfea and summon copies of them." sneered Duman, teleporting her there.

Flora climbed into her bed and stared at the window, eyes brimming with tears. _When will they come?_

 **Like it? I took a long time developing this plot twist. And if you're wondering if I'm going to do something like have a** _ **third**_ **sibling, don't worry this is the last one. And if you're pondering about the fact Ogron has** _ **red**_ **hair, well Rose has red hair too, guess it comes from the dad side. Only Flora is a brunette. There are plenty of pictures on Flora's parents, I'm sure. Anyway, bye and please review! :)**


End file.
